Durarara! Randoms
by NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast
Summary: This is a series of Durarara! Aka Drrr! drabbles and short oneshots. The drabble/oneshots will be Canon and AU. There will be parings from ShinCelt to ShizuoxOC and anything in between. And no Yaoi. You can make requests but I can't promise I'll write it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Too Late**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Durarara! Ryohgo and Suzuhito do.

* * *

Pairing(s)

ShinraxCelty or ShinCelt

* * *

She hears him prattle on and on about his love for her, and jabs him in between the ribs for each romantic phrase that he utters.

For years Shinra does that, and her punches get harder and harder until the loving words eventually dry up and there are no more declarations of love from him and he no longer gives her a reason for the abuse.

It happens so slowly that Celty doesn't even notice it at first. With her nightly searches for her head and her job as a courier, Shinra hardly talks to her anymore.

She knows, with pangs of regret, that it's her own fault for pushing him away.

It doesn't take long after she's discovered this information that she comes to the realization that she might have actually fallen for him.

Her nonexistent heart aches for the fact that the realization has come too late.

* * *

A/N

Awww so sad! Poor Celty! :(

~Nila~


	2. Chapter 2

_**It Wasn't so Awful After All**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

HavocxOC or HavOC

* * *

Jean Havoc sighed; he ran his hand through his already messy sandy blond hair.

"This is awful." He mumbled into the dim light of the bar, while lighting another cigarette blowing the smoke into the already hazy air. He went there every Friday that he didn't have a date, which seemed to be happening more and more often with his friend and superior, the famous more like infamous in his opinion The Flame Alchemist aka Colonel Roy Mustang, stealing them all away.

Hell, the dark haired man had just left him here a few moments ago, with a young curvy blonde hanging off his arm.

Sighing again, the blond man laid his head on the counter top starting at his glass of Scotch the amber colored liquid gold was already half way gone. He was going to reach over and drink more when a concerned voice questioned him, "Are you ok?"

He turned his head lazily towards the voice to see a woman looking over at him.

His blue eyes locked in on soft feminine curves clad in a black skin tight dress, long obnoxiously red hair that hung in lose curls around her face and more then ample chest, bright blue green eyes looking at him with concern, full ruby red lips painted to matched her hair puckered into a slight frown.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine." The Second Lieutenant said with bright white teeth showing in a roughish smile.

"Oh, that's good!" The redhead said sitting in the bar stool next to him.

Maybe his night wasn't so awful after all.

* * *

A/N

Oh yeah! Score one for Havoc! ;D

~Nila~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holding his Interest**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Durarara! Ryohgo and Suzuhito do, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

IzayaxOC

* * *

He always loved humans.

He always loved the world, filled with so many lovely humans.

He loved it!

He thought that he was King of the World.

He thought he knew the world.

He thought he knew how all the humans were like.

But that all changed.

It changed when he meet one girl.

He didn't and still doesn't know what to think of her.

Is she interesting?

Definitely.

But how much longer could she hold his interest?

He wasn't sure.

"Eh, Izaya-kun, isn't the world such a beautiful place?"

It came out of nowhere.

She was just sitting on his couch listening to the TV, while he was on the computer.

Her statement completely blew the informant away.

"But you're blind. What do you see in the world?"

His interest in her would definitely last.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lonely Forever**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Durarara! Ryohgo and Suzuhito does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

One sided ShizuoxOC One sided IzayaxOC

* * *

There was no future for Kimi and Shizuo.

He loved her.

But she didn't love him.

And she loved the man he hated most.

But he didn't lover her.

Unrequited love was so hard to comprehend.

To complicated for one mind to understand.

But she couldn't help it when her heart started to beat faster when he smiled at her.

Love worked in funny ways.

Shizuo loved Kimi, and she loved Izaya.

It was something they would never understand.

There was no future for Kimi and Izaya.

She loved him.

But he didn't love her.

"Marry me."

Kimi turned around to see Shizuo smoking a cigarette.

"What was that, Shizuo-san?" She asked.

Two little words.

Two little words that meant everything to him.

Two little words that meant nothing to her.

He blurted them out.

But she didn't even care enough to hear them.

She wanted Izaya to say those words to her.

But she knew she would never hear them from him.

Kimi and Shizuo didn't want to face the truth.

But they both knew they would be lonely forever.


End file.
